1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of hydrocarbons, and more particularly, to a system and method configured to improve well production using a regression relationship approach.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are many factors that affect well production. One such factor is the porosity and permeability of a reservoir rock. If the number of pores, size of pores, and the pores are interconnected such that fluids flow through them (i.e., the rock is permeable), then the rock is a potential petroleum reservoir. However, even if a reservoir rock has a low porosity value, the reservoir rock may still be an economically producing well if the reservoir is also fractured. These fractures can be described as open cracks or voids within the formation and can either be naturally occurring or artificially generated from a wellbore. The fractures form conduits along which fluids such as gas, petroleum, and groundwater may migrate to the well.
The disclosed embodiments seeks to improve well production by providing, among other things, a system and method configured to determine a drilling angle of a wellbore that is likely to produce an increase in a number of fractures that occur along the wellbore and thereby, increasing well production.